Lust for love
by Viriam
Summary: Gaara discovers the benefits the sand clone can provide. yaoi


NARUTO fanfiction

Lust for love

Gaara was in his room alone, door safely locked. He made well known seals for sand clone jutsu. Sand shifted, forming a clone. Gaara cautiously approached him, his hand rising to coup clones face. Clones face visibly relaxed under Gaara's touch and leaned his head further into the warm sensation caused by the hand. Now was doppelganger's time to act. His hand hovered in front of Gaara's eyes, nose, mouth, till it leaned forward to gently touch his lips which were slightly opened. While one hand caressed Gaara's face, other entangled itself in red locks. Gaara released sigh of pleasure and there was a change in his eyes. They now bore sign of Shukaku, although not fully formed yet, there was a line clearly visible in Gaara's eyes much similar to the snakes eye. Gaara, as all other jinchuuriki went through such change whenever rage boiled in him or was aroused. He thought of it as sign of weakness and yet another mark to bear and to distance him further from humanity. He noticed how his sister would visibly tense every time his eyes showed the mark. He didn't blame her, he couldn't look at himself in the mirror when he was like that, feral looking. Clones gentle administrations enticed Gaara further, and he grabbed the clone at his neck an slammed him to the wall. Gaara started kissing clones jawline, down to its neck where clothes became an obstacle on his way downward. Gaara groaned and started ripping clones clothes to gain better access to its grainy skin. Gaara's hands went further down grabbing none to gently at clones member, while doppelganger released none to human sound of pleasure. Helping his clone to release made Gaara even more aroused, if that was even possible. swallowing his clone's cum, Gaara led his doppelganger towards bed, now was his time to relieve tension in his groin. As a black T-shirt fell to the floor the clone began his assault on Gaara's flesh. He gently nibbled his neck, earning low growl from kazekage, while its hands traced muscles on Gaara's chest. Wet kisses were placed on Gaara's chest, tracing down towards his seal. Gaara's seal wasn't as exotic looking as Naruto's, it was much more crude, a crossed triangle encircled with few other details, symbolizing a wind natured beast locked within the host. Gaara's seal was unfinished on purpose, so that he had better connection to the biju, earning a power over sand with a cost of being fucked in the head on daily basis by Shukaku. Gaara cursed under his breath every time he had a chance to look at Naruto's own seal which protected Naruto from Kyuubi's assault on his psyche. Gaara shivered under clones touch, nibbles, and wet kisses on the seal: Gaara was very territorial about it, and didn't allow people to gaze at it so nonchalantly which Uzumaki allowed or didn't notice, or just didn't seem to care. Gaara knew when people looked at his seal as though they are hypnotized by it, they only saw him as a rusty cage the beast could shatter any moment while failing to notice just how _hard _he _tried_ to stop the beast from doing so. The clone took Gaara's member in its mouth, sucking hungrily at the tip, and playing with the piercing there which made Gaara moan low in his throat. After Gaara gained better control over biju and automatic sand shield, he discovered the joy of tormenting his own flesh. All the piercings were done on his own, much to his siblings disapproval. Gaara enjoyed the sensation of searing pain and burning while the needle went through his flesh, bijus chakra healing the wound right after being made, and the feeling of foreign body, metal, in his oversensitive tissue. Gaara felt shivers down his spine as his doppelganger licked and nibbled at his frenulum and started to suck and stretch his foreskin. At this moments Gaara was glad that he didn't had to go through circumcision being protected by the sand from birth, his most sensitive part would have been removed. His clone massaged his sacks, kissing and damping the skin and making Gaara shiver at the touch. His release was near, as clone started pumping his member and sucking at his large sacks. Gaara smiled bitterly, another mark of Shukaku the tanuki on his body. The thought was soon forgotten as a familiar sensation started boiling in Gaara's groin. His snaky pupils dilated as he came, his seed spilling over his seal. Gaara watched as his clone dissolved back into sand thinking what would it be like to make love.


End file.
